This invention relates to a baby pillow, particularly to one that makes it possible to correct the sleeping position of a baby, so as to prevent its head from turning to a side for a long period of time and from disfiguring caused by turning its head to a side.
A newly born baby generally has a very soft skull that is liable to become disfigured by sleeping with its head turned to a side for a long period of time. In addition, its head may be disfigured during delivery from its mother, and nurses in a hospital may be too busy to monitor the sleeping position of a baby, resulting in disfiguring of a baby's head or even of its face when the baby leaves the hospital and goes home. Then its mother would have to take measures to correct the shape of her baby's head before it hardens.